Private Confessions
by MollyWollyRose
Summary: Bella and Angela are catholic school girls who are being transferred to Forks High School. They make new friends and Bella can't seem to figure out Edward Cullen. A story of pure, new friendship and love. Canon couples, rated M for Eddie's language.
1. My First Day At Forks High

**Private Confessions:** **Bella Swan is part of the new junior class of Forks High: a public school that is tops in education, but has a not so good reputation. Bella has been raised all her life in a protected private school. Her first day at Forks High is a bit of a culture shock, especially after meeting some new friends and Edward Cullen, the school's resident player. But when E.C. takes a special interest in the inexperienced Bella, what will happen? Rated M. A bit OOC in the beginning for Eddiekins. Canon couples.**

**Chapter One: My First Day at Forks High**

_BPOV_

I woke up this Monday morning feeling a sense of dread. It took me a minute to realize that the dread was coming from my fear of my first day in a public high school. I am a junior and I wasn't sure what would happen.

My name is Isabella Swan (I prefer Bella), and up until recently, I had attended Saint Meyer's Academy for Girls. The school grounds were immaculately kept and all of it's students were always perfectly pressed into the standard navy blue and white colored uniforms. Now enter Forks High. Not that it wasn't tops in education, but their disiplinary system left much to be desired.

I guess I could be pretty, but at Saint M's (nickname), there were more gorgeous rich girls than plain janes. I guess it was like one of those 'Gossip Girl' novels. There were more 'Serenas' and 'Blairs' there than regular people. All the girls there were ridiculously rich and their beauty showed it. You could tell they came from money. The only other 'plain jane' at Saint M's was Angela Weber. She is my very best friend and she is also going to tough out this journey with me.

I have a heart shaped face with boring brown eyes, framed by equally dull brown hair that curls at the ends where it falls to the middle of my back. I don't even really need make-up because my skin is at least very clear, but it is very pale. I am not fat, but I am not muscular, kind of soft in certain areas. Angela is similar to me, but her hair is a lighter shade and only goes to her shoulders and her eyes are a really nice brown with specks of hazel and green.

Angela and I are lucky to have each other. If it wasn't for her coming with me to Forks High, I would have ran to my Grandma's house in Alaska a long time ago. That is just how scared I am. Our parents are very close, and so when my parents decided to send me to public school, the Webers agreed and sent Angela with me. They decided that we would get more life experience in a public school setting, and we would get more preparation for college life.

I didn't know what the dress code was, so after taking my shower and washing my hair with my strawberries and freesia shampoo, I decided on a pair of black skinny jeans, some blue high top converse, and a thin blue and gray striped sweater. I prepared my black Jansport bag with my new school supplies, brushed my hair into a high ponytail, and went downstairs.

My mom, Renee, and my dad were already downstairs. Mom made chocolate chip pancakes, my favorite.

"So are you ready sweetie?" Mom asked.

"I guess. I am really glad Angela is coming with me. I couldn't do it alone." I said. Mom knew how close we were.

After inhaling his food in a matter of seconds, my police chief father, Charlie, grunted.

"I guess I'll take you and Angela to school now. Bye honey." He gave Renee a kiss on the cheek and ruffled my hair as we made our way down the driveway.

We got into the police cruiser and made our way to Angela's house. Her house is similar to mine with it's white exterior and the windows have a beautiful forest green trim. The only difference between our houses are the insides. While my house is sort of grandmother- antiquey, her house is very modern. Dad honked his horn and in a matter of minutes, Angela appeared.

We seemed to have the same idea about the dress code at Forks High, because she came out in a rosy pink and cream white striped polo shirt, her favorite heather gray short blazer, light blue jeans, and pink converse. It was obvious we did our school shopping together. She put her blue Jansport in the trunk and sat with me in the back.

"Hey, are you ready?" She sounded very excited and her normally gentle eyes were wide with anticipation.

"I guess so, I hope we have classes together." Angela nodded in agreement.

In no time at all we managed to get to the school. Charlie got out of the car and took out our bookbags. He gave us both hugs and looked at us.

"Now, Bells and Ang, I want you to know that if anyone tries to put the moves on my two gorgeous daughters, call me and I'll lock them up." Charlie ended by curling his fingers into an awkward fist, with a huge smile playing on his lips.

We all burst out laughing at his joke. Our families were so close, that we were often refered to as sisters, and daughters to our parents. When we stopped laughing, he gave us both hugs and sent us on our way. As we walked to the courtyard, I realized that we didn't know where the main office was. There was no one in the courtyard except for a group sitting at a table. Even from far away I could tell they were popular and rich, just by the way they carried themselves.

Angela and I glanced at each other. I nodded and we began to walk over to them. As we approached the group I noticed how, well, beautiful they were. There was a gorgeous blonde that looked like she belonged on a Victoria's Secret runway, like the one Charlie and Angela's dad Robert watched when our mothers were out. I swear, she had naturally blonde hair to the middle of her back, electric blue eyes and a figure that stars spent millions to train for. She was in the middle of kissing a large man. Well, large doesn't begin to describe him. He was huge and menacing, he looked like he could crush both me and Angela with his pinkie finger. There was another couple sitting next to them. The girl was very short, thin in the extreme, with spiky black hair, and the greenest eyes I had ever seen. She was making googly eyes at a tall blonde guy, similar to the blonde girl. It was like the blondes were siblings or something. He also had electric blue eyes. Then, right in the middle, sat a tall lanky guy with black hair past his ears, hazel eyes and skater boy clothes. I noticed that he gave Angela an appreciative look as we walked over. I think Angela might have her first boyfriend, the way they were staring at each other.

Then, last but not least, a tall, beautiful Greek God. He had angular cheekbones, with the slightest hint of a five o'clock shadow. His lips were all full and pink. His hair was the stangest color, like a bronzey, browny, blackish color. The only way to describe it's color in the sunlight is to compare it to a penny. If I thought his hair was beautiful, then I was in for a shock when I saw his eyes. It was obvious that he and the small black haired girl were siblings, because their eyes were the exact same shade of brilliant green. He was gorgeous.

Angela and I were pretty intimidated by them, but we needed directions. I walked forward and tapped the nearest person on the shoulder. Who just happened to be the bronze haired God. He turned in my direction with his eyes opened wide. What I saw scared me because he looked at Angela and I with hateful eyes. I realized I had been staring and I blushed so badly, my face turned hot, as I stammered out my question.

"Um, h-hi. My friend and I were wondering w-where the main office w-was. Can y-you give us directions, please?" I must have looked so wimpish.

"What makes you think I would tell you? Freak." He said. He sounded hateful and nasty, but his voice was so beautiful, like velvet and honey. Me, being clueless, had to answer back pitifully. I think I just wanted to hear his voice again, no matter how hateful it sounded.

"W-well, we're new here and we just needed our schedules. There was no one else here but you guys, so I figured you could help us." By the time I got to the end, my voice had reduced to no more than a whisper. I kept my eyes glued to my Converse, willing myself not to run and cry.

There was a small smacking sound on the back of the God's head, I looked up and saw the intimidating blonde with a nice smile on her face.

"Gosh, Eddie, don't be such a fuck face. Hi, I'm Rosalie Hale. That retard right there is Eddie Cullen. Just ignore him, I usually do."

"I told you not to call me that! It's EDWARD!"

Angela and I giggled a bit at their banter. It was hard not to. Rosalie continued to introduce the group.

"The big guy is Emmett McCarty, he's my boyfriend, that small pixie over there is Alice Cullen. She's Eddie's sister. The blonde haired guy is Jasper Whitlock, he's my twin brother, and Alice's boyfriend, and the guy in the middle is Ben Cheney. I hope this idiot's behavior doesn't have you thinking we are all mean. What are your names?"

This time Angela spoke up.

"I am Angela Weber, and this is Bella Swan. We just transferred from Saint Meyer's Girls School. We just wanted to know where the main office was. We are kind of lost."

Rosalie smiled. "So you are the transfer students. All of Forks High has been waiting for you, and I can say they won't be dissapointed."

Rosalie eyed us up and down, and nodded her head as if we passed some sort of test. I immediatley blushed and folded my arms, feeling exposed even though I was in a sweater.

"Well, if you guys need the Main Office, I know where that is. Alice and I will show you the way. C'mon Ally."

Alice jumped up and spoke for the first time. She had a high pitched bell-like voice. "Okay. I have a feeling we're all going to be best friends Bella and Angela."

"I would listen to her. Her 'feelings' are rarely ever wrong." Rosalie giggled.

Rosalie and Alice gathered their stuff, and we began to walk away. Before I could control myself, I turned and found Edward Cullen staring at me with something unfamiliar in his brilliant bottle green eyes. Something I had never seen before. Something that caused me to shudder violently, my body's natural reaction to trouble.

It was going to be an interesting two years at Forks High.


	2. My Angel

**Chapter Two: My Angel**

_EPOV_

I awoke this Monday morning to a raging hangover.

"I really shouldn't have went to that party last night." I groaned inwardly.

I reallized that I wasn't alone. _Crap. I did not do this again._ There was a tangle of smelly, unnaturally blonde hair splayed across my chest. Uh Oh. It was Tanya. She's the head cheerleader and she thinks that because I am captain of the baseball team, that we should be together. I had woken up in this position many times. She usually got me drunk. I always thought I could resist, but I was never one to not drink. I'm a partyer at heart. Now I have to go through the ritual of kicking her out. This is getting kind of old. She started to stir.

"Hi, Eddiekins." I winced, I hated that nickname.

"Listen, you have to go. I have school. So do you." I got up and started to walk to my bathroom. I wouldn't worry with a long shower.

"Give me a break, you always skip." Tanya laughed her annoying laugh and got up. She probably thought that laugh was sexy too, which made it sad as hell.

"Whatever." She was right though, I do skip occasionally, but I make the grades to get into any college I want. Well that and my parents money. But today was special, at least according to Alice, my pixie of a sister. We are very close. She told me that she had a feeling today was special, and that I needed to be at school today. I learned long ago not to go against her 'feelings' which was annoying, because I really did not feel like going to school today. Damn psychic pixie.

I felt arms go around my waist along with the stench of cheap perfume and sweat. Tanya was being clingy again. I have to put a stop to it.

"Well, I'm taking a shower. When I get out, you better be gone." I pried myself from her arms and strode to the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I really needed to get rid of that gag inducing cloud around my body. The stink was making my eyes water.

"You are such an ass, Edward Cullen." But after she said that, I heard the door close behind her. I smirked. She knew what I was, yet she and the entire female population at Forks High still threw themselves at me. I was getting tired of the same girls over and over again. I wanted something new. I supposed I could have gone to La Push High School for some new meat, but the guys there were so possessive of their "women".

I took my shower and got out. Then, I wrapped a towel around my waist and strode out to my room. I pulled on some boxers then my jeans, and then a t-shirt. Just as I finished pulling it on, Alice came bursting in. She looked me up and down and shook her head.

"You are not wearing that." She said simply. She pulled out this seriously gay green sweater that all the girls said made my eyes look brighter. I got it as a Christmas gift from my weird aunt Jane, and I didn't have a reciept to return it. Of course Alice would already know where I had hidden it.

"What is with you? You've been acting so weird." I asked. I pulled on the sweater over my t-shirt, feeling annoyed. Alice said nothing, but she did turn and give me a wink.

"Mom said to be down early for breakfast." And with that, she ran out as quickly as she came in. I smiled at how secretive she was being. My sis Alice. We were supposed to be twins, but my mother always says I took all the height in her womb (I'm 6'4, Alice is 4'11). Alice was technically older than me by ten minutes, but I called her my little sister in public just to annoy her. But she knew how to keep a secret. I could give her that credit.

After attempting to fix my unruly bronze hair and failing, I just winked at my reflection in the mirror. I am not that conceited, but I was a pretty fine looking junior if I do say so myself. I grabbed my bookbag and iPOD and ran downstairs. I could smell my mom's cooking at the top of the stairs. I heard Alice and Esme talking in hushed tones. Alice must be telling her about that 'feeling' she had. I stood near the opening of the kitchen doorway. I deserved to know didn't I?

" - - - - I think it'll be just the thing he needs. I volunteer in the office, so when I read about her and her friend, I just knew that she would be the perfect......" Alice trailed off.

"Uh-Oh!" I thought. Damn pixie with her awesome hearing. I tried to tiptoe away.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! If you are listening at the door, I will force you to go shopping with me!"

I walked in the kitchen guiltily, giving Esme a kiss, and smiling. "I would be glad to, dear little sister of mine. Jasper needs a break. I would feel sorry for him if he wasn't so whipped." Alice has been dating my best friend, Jasper Whitlock exclusively since he moved from here from Texas in the 8th grade. Before Alice, his own mother couldn't get him into a store without a hassle, but then Alice came pixie-ing into his life and he practically runs there. Like I said, Alice has him completely whipped.

Alice stuck her tiny tongue out at me as Esme pushed a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in my direction. She knows they are my favorite. As I was eating them, my father walked in. Carlisle was in his usual surgery scrubs and looked tired. But as soon as he saw my mom, a huge smile appeared on his face. He strode right over to her and gave her a large kiss on the cheek and a warm hug. There was so much love in their exchange, I had to look away. Don't get me wrong, I like my freedom to have fun, but waking up every morning with a different girl was getting a little disheartening. I just wanted to find someone like Jasper had found Alice, or like Rosalie had found Emmett. Was there no one out there for me?

"Well gosh, I come down here to have a good breakfast, and I have to see my parents dry humping. Get a room!" I joked, like I always do. Carlisle and Esme laughed, but they detached themselves from each other.

"I swear Edward, you can be too much sometimes." My mom and Dad laughed. I'm not that bad of a kid. I just can't shake the 'bad boy' image. And yet, Carlisle and Esme accept me. They disapprove, but they love me all the same. I just wish I couldn't disappoint them so much.

I finished my pancakes and walked out to the only faithful girl in my life. It's my black Volvo **(the one from 'New Moon', the one in 'Twilight' was super gay. I'm glad Eddie did an upgrade.), **my pride and joy. I named her Carmen. I don't know why though. Alice came out after me and walked toward her yellow Porsche. We got in our seperate cars and took off toward Forks High

* * *

I arrived at the school and parked my car in its usual spot next to Alice's Porsche, Rosalie's convertable, Emmett's Jeep and Jasper's motorcycle. I got out and locked the doors, thankful that the courtyard was still empty. I walked toward our usual table and said hello to everyone. Ben Cheney, one of my other best friends, was arguing with Jasper about the quality of having a skateboard. It wasn't that Ben couldn't afford a car. He just didn't want one. He preferred to stay "green". I walked over a playfully smacked him across his head.

"What are you rambling about now?" But I knew what he was fussing about, so we just laughed. Ben was the only other guy in our group that didn't have a 'significant other', so we bonded over that fact.

Rosalie and Emmett stopped sucking face long enough to greet me. Rosalie is like my other sister only blonder and taller. When I first met her, I hated her, but as she and Emmett began to get closer, I discovered that she does not only like shopping, like Alice, but fixing cars. She is the only person, other than my regular mechanic, James, that I would let touch my precious Volvo. She is Jasper's twin sister, so they share the same blue eyes and naturally blond hair. Rose met my cousin, Emmett her first day at Forks High and they have been inseperable ever since. She is the only person that can get that huge ton of muscle to stop joking for ten seconds, so they balanced each other out.

Emmett laughed and pointed at me. "Gosh, Eddie! That sweater is seriously gay. I mean you ----- OWWWW!"

Alice had smacked him on the head. I, being the recipient of many of her head smacks, knew how much that had to hurt. For such a tiny person, she packs a punch.

"Emmett, don't tease Edward about that sweater. Remember that thing I told you about?" Alice squinted at him.

"Oh yeah. Never mind Eddie." And he went back to politely kissing Rosalie. Not. Those two needed a motel room.

By this time, I was angry. "My name is not Eddie. It's EDWARD! How many times must I tell you that?"

Alice and Jasper laughed. "You don't have to tell us all the time. We just do it because your annoyed face is so adorable."

I tried to stay mad, but I could never stay mad at Alice, and I smiled and shook my head. I was staring off into space when I heard Alice squeal to Rosalie. I followed her eyes to the Police Cruiser parked across the lot. Chief Swan got out and pulled two bookbags out of his trunk. Then I saw her.

There was only one word to describe her: Gorgeous. From my distance, I could tell she had the longest brown hair, and I bet if I touched it, it would be silky smooth. Her skin was clear, and I could see that she had no make-up on. Her friend got out also, and I heard Ben gasp. I felt an insane, surprising amount of jealousy before I realized that he was staring at her friend. I watched as the Chief told them a joke and they laughed. I always had good hearing. I could hear her musical laugh from where I was. I suddenly made it my life's goal to make her laugh like that again. I didn't even know her, but I wanted her. She was an angel.

Then, I became sullen. **(Sullen Cullen. Haha! Sorry. I am a sucker for corny rhyme jokes.) **I wasn't right for her. I would mess her up. Even though I didn't know her, I knew she was still inexperienced. For some reason, this bothered me. I had taken most of the Forks High girls's virginity in freshmen year. But that wasn't hard because most of them were pretty loose. I normally wouldn't have had to think twice about it, but something about her brought about a hesitation. Before I could get my emotions in check, they were heading toward us. I suddenly became very angry. My conflicting emotions were making me depressed. I suddenly realized what Alice was so secretive about. This was her surprise. I knew it sounded ridiculous, I didn't want to destroy something so innocent. I wouldn't let Alice's feeling ruin this girl's life. I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Her.

I don't know what came over me, but I directed my anger at Alice onto her. I turned my head to her direction.

"Um, h-hi. My friend and I were wondering w-where the main office w-was. Can y-you give us directions, please?" If I thought her laugh was musical, then her voice was a shock. It was beautiful. Like windchimes. So soft and musical. Then, her cheeks turned the most gorgeous shade of pink. I had to cross my legs to cover the tent that was forming on my pants. I would have to get Jessica or Lauren to fix it later. It was taking everything I had not to yank this girl into the bathroom and fuck her hard enough to where she couldn't walk. Then take her to my house and do the same thing all over again. Her eyes were a gorgeous, deep chocolate brown. I just wanted to get lost in them and never find my way back. She looked down at her feet and that gave me a chance to stick to my original plan of scaring her away. I mustered up my most hateful voice, hesitant to use it on this angel.

"What make you think I would tell you? Freak." She looked down at her shoes again, only this time, she looked like she was about to cry. She looked so fragile. I was instantly filled with regret. Freak. She was the farthest thing from a freak. An angel maybe, but freak? Of course not. I felt so horrible. I made it a promise to never to see this look on her face ever again. If she ever talked to me again after this. Then, on top of all of this madness, I smelled her. She was close enough for me to catch the scent of flowers, strawberries, and vanilla. My brain immediatley turned to mush.

"W-well, we're new here and we just needed our schedules. There was no one else here but you guys, so I figured you could help us." Her voice had turned to a whisper by the end. She sounded so defeated. Rosalie smacked me on my head.

"OWWWWW!" Rosalie is as strong as Alice with her head smacks. She's had a lot of practice with Emmett. But it gave me a chance to get my emotions in check while she turned to look at Rosalie.

"Gosh, Eddie, don't be such a fuck face. Hi, I'm Rosalie Hale. That retard right there is Eddie Cullen. Just ignore him, I usually do." How many times must I tell these people my name! And these are my friends.

"I told you not to call me that! It's E-D-W-A-R-D!" Rosalie gave me a sly look that said "I'll deal with you later." I swear Alice has sure taught Rose alot. But the look was very intimidating, so I shut up.

'Angel' and her equally cute friend giggled. She had the most amazing laugh. Far away, it was beautiful, up close, it was just wow. I noticed that 'cute friend' and Ben were eyeing each other something fierce. The poor guy didn't stand a chance. He's never really had a girlfriend, but she's looking like a great candidate for him. Rosalie continued the introductons.

"The big guy is Emmett McCarty, he's my boyfriend, that small pixie over there is Alice Cullen. She's Eddie's sister. The blonde haired guy is Jasper Whitlock, he's my twin brother, and Alice's boyfriend, and the guy in the middle is Ben Cheney. I hope this idiot's behavior doesn't have you thinking we are all mean. What are your names?" I almost said something about the 'Eddie' thing, but Rosalie and Alice shut me up quick with a glare. I would have to hide in the library during free period. The 'cute friend' spoke.

"I am Angela Weber, and this is Bella Swan. We just transferred from Saint Meyer's Girls School. We just wanted to know where the main office was. We are kind of lost." Bella was her name. It fit. A word meaning 'beautiful' for a beautiful person. She must have been a cute baby. Rosalie's eyes lit up in recognition.

"So you are the transfer students. All of Forks High has been waiting for you, and I can say they won't be dissapointed." Rose looked them up and down in appreciation and nodded her head. I knew this test. If Rosalie nodded her head, they passed.

"Well, if you guys need the Main Office, I know where that is. Alice and I will show you the way. C'mon Ally." Rose gave me another glare.

Alice jumped up and spoke for the first time. " Okay. I have a feeling we're all going to be best friends, Bella and Angela."

"I would listen to her. Her 'feelings' are rarely ever wrong." Rosalie giggled, still glaring at me.

Alice, Rosalie, Bella, and Angela started walking towards the Main Office. I took in the sight of Bella's black jean clad ass swaying away. She turned and looked at me with a speculative expression before shivering a bit a turning back around. I made a decision then. I would get Bella Swan to love me. I smiled widely, content with this new plan, and turned to converse with my best friends.

It's going to be an interesting year here at Forks High School.


	3. Forks High Ain't So Bad

**Chapter 3: High School Ain't So Bad**

**BPOV**

Alice, Rosalie, Angela, and I made it to the main office quickly. "Go in and get your schedules, we'll wait for you." Rosalie told us.

The secretary, Miss Cope, greeted us with pleasant smiles. "Hello. What can I do for you gorgeous young ladies?"

Angela laughed. "We're new here and we needed our schedules." Miss Cope printed our schedules and Angela and I immediately compared them. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw we had P.E., History, Art, and Free Period together.

**Swan, Bella: HR-206**

**English III **

**Art**

**Spanish III**

**Free Period**

**P.E. II**

**Biology II AP**

**Calculus**

**AP American History**

"Thanks, Miss Cope." I smiled and Angela followed me out of the door, where we were immediatley accosted by Alice.

"Let me see your schedules!" She squealed and snatched them out of our hands before we could respond. I shot Rosalie a desperate glance and she shook her head as if to say 'just let her get her way and don't question it.' She mouthed 'life is much easier that way.'

Our silent coversation was interrupted when Alice squealed loudly. "WE HAVE SO MANY CLASSES TOGETHER! I'M SO HA---!"

Rosalie put her hand over Alice's mouth. "Shortie, what did I tell you about spontaneously squealing and screaming like that?" She jerked her hand away when Alice licked her hand. Rosalie made a show of wiping her perfectly manicured hand on her jeans.

"You said, and I quote, 'It scares people and makes you look like a dark haired Tinkerbell on crack, and you sound like a pig being castrated.' And unquote." Rosalie smiled while Alice attempted to calm herself down with a cute frown on her face.

I tried to steer the conversation toward something that would make Alice happy. "What classes do we have together, Alice?"

"P.E., Biology, Free Period, and Calculus. Oh my Gosh! We can all go shopping together during free period! It's gonna be so much fun." Alice started to shake and her voice rose in pitch. Rosalie shook her head and cradled Alice like a baby.

"Sorry Ang, Bells, but Alice had a venti latte with extra syrup and sugar, _and_ a maple scone with strawberry jam **(You guys have to try it, it's like Jacob and Edward wrapped into a mouthwatering morsel of sweetness.) **this morning. And on top of that, Esme made her special chocolate chip pancakes." I started laughing. That was an insane amount of sugar and caffene for someone her size. "We need to get her to her Jazzy-Spazzykins before she has a heart attack."

"How did you know I call Jasper that?" Alice looked very annoyed and tried to wriggle out of Rosalie's tight grasp.

"I have my ways, pixie. I have my ways." Rosalie shushed Alice dramatically and we walked back toward the bench where the guys were. I took a seat next to Emmett, who was playing a game on his PSP.

"JAZZY!" Alice made a mad dash for Jasper and jumped into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso. Jasper grunted with the sudden weight and looked slightly scared. I noticed that Alice seemed to calm down a little bit. Come to think of it, Jasper does have a very calm demeanor. I giggled because they balance each other out.

"Rosalie...?" Jasper tried to pry Alice from around him. "How much sugar did she have this morning?"

"Jasper, all I can say is that I prepped my car for when she crashes from the sugar overload." Jasper nodded and stroked Alice's hair. All of a sudden, she dropped and thudded onto the ground, snoring lightly. Everyone was quiet for three seconds, then we all burst out laughing. Jasper glared at us and tenderly picked Alice up, bringing her to Rosalie's car.

"Hey, Edward, can you cover for me? I think I'll skip today." Edward nodded and laughed lightly. Jasper disappeared into Rosalie's car and drove away. Emmett looked up from his game and regarded me for the first time.

"Wow. You're cute! If I didn't have my Rosie, you and I would definately be... OWW! " Rosalie, who slid in beside Emmett while I wasn't looking, smacked him hard on the head.

"You and I would be what, Emmett?" Rosalie raised one perfect eyebrow at him and Emmett looked sheepish. He smiled and that made his dimples even more pronounced.

"Aww. Rosie, you know there's only one bombshell for me." Then he and Rosalie proceeded to kiss each others faces off. Emmett and Rosalie stood and Emmett gave his PSP to Edward.

"If you excuse us, me and Rosie got some making up to do." He smacked Rosalie on her butt and she squealed and ran for the bathrooms. Emmett followed. "Bye Bells! See ya later! I'm gonna get you Rosie!"

Angela, who snuck into the bench next to Ben, and I laughed.

"Those two never take a break." I looked to my left and found Edward looking at me intently. "You should see them whenever they're alone. I made the mistake of walking in on them. Actually, you shouldn't see them. It's not a site you want to have in your brain." We both laughed and I began to relax.

"Listen, I really am sorry for earlier. I hadn't had my morning Dr. Pepper." He motioned to the can beside him. "I'm not fit to be spoken to before then."

"No, it's cool. I understand. I can't even talk to my dad before he's had his morning cup of joe. I swear, all he does is grunt." Edward laughed alone. I, on the other hand, was struck dumb. His laughter was beautiful. I could listen to it all day as if it were my favorite music.

"Can we trade families? You have no idea how annoying it is to be woken up by the spokesperson for Red Bull every single morning? EDDIE! WAKE UP!" I laughed even harder. That was a perfect Alice imitation.

"Wow. Is that before she's had her morning sugar?" I asked.

"Nope. Sugar just runs through her veins. Her blood is literally Cherry Kool Aid." He laughed. "Can I see your schedule?"

I gave him the paper and watched as he looked through it. His smile became more and more pronounced and he passed me the sheet. "So, we have Bio, American History, English, and Free Period together. Good."

"W-why is that good?" My eyes were wide and I leaned in closer to him.

"Because, if any guy looks at you the wrong way, I can deal with it." The bell for classes rang and he got up quickly, a devilish crooked smirk playing on his lips. "Can I walk you to class?"

I nodded and gathered my books. I looked for Angela, but she was already walking away with Ben. I gulped and took his hand.


	4. The Bitch Brigade

**Chapter 4: The Bitch Brigade**

**BPOV**

Edward's large, pale hand engulfed mine. I immediately felt a spark of electricity and jerked my hand away. He looked a bit startled too, and I knew he felt it too.

He broke the awkward silence by clearing his throat. "Well, let's keep walking." He didn't take my hand again.

As we walked toward the school, a hush fell over the crowd. The chatter would stop and once someone was out of my sight, I heard giggling and whispering. I blushed, hating the attention, and hoping Angela was not as startled.

"Don't worry about them." Edward leaned over and whispered in my ear. "It's a small town. This has been big news for a while. It'll die down once you're not so new."

"When will that be?" I asked nervously.

His brilliant eyes raked over my form once more. I blushed harder from his intense stare. He tore his eyes away and glared menacingly at the guys who were staring. "It's probably going to take a while. You're new meat. Just watch out for... Shit!"

Startled by his outburst, I looked up and into the same direction in which he was glaring. Heading straight toward us were two blonde goddesses and one brunette. They didn't hold a candle to Rosalie Hale, but they were gorgeous. I immediately felt plain in comparison. Before I could gather my wits enough to make an escape, the blonde in the middle came to a stop in front of Edward and me.

"Hey Eddie! Who's your friend?" She looked down at me with a glare of disgust. The other girls flanked her left and right side, meaning there was no chance for a quiet exit. Edward answered her calmly.

"This is Bella. She just transferred here from Saint Meyer's Academy. And I told you not to call me that." Edward said. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder to relax him. He looked down at me and smiled.

Tanya narrowed her gorgeous blue eyes at me. They were not as pretty as Rose's azure irises, of course, but beautiful all the same. She sucked in a breath to say something, but I beat her to it.

"Okay, Edward. Um, I have to get to English, but I'll see you later." Sidestepping the quiet, curly haired brunette, I calmly walked on until I got inside of the building. It was there that I finally collapsed.

"I thought I was going to faint out there." I said quietly to myself. A familiar heat washed over me as I realized I wasn't alone. "Gahh!"

My heart was thudding in my chest as I took in the forms of a guy and a girl. I had obviously interrupted something as her shirt was halfway around her ribcage and the boy's shirt was wrinkled. Blinking, I took in the familiar form.

"JACOB BLACK! What the hell?" I knew I recognized his face. It had lost some of the chubbiness from his childhood, and I could see he had grown into a fine young man. A little too fine, if you ask me. But I never expected him to be here doing that.

"Hey Bells. Whatcha doin'?" He smiled sheepishly and I couldn't help my responding smile. "Um, this is Leah Clearwater. She's my girlfriend, the future moth- OWW!"

Leah had smacked him. "He gets a little carried away sometimes. You look familiar. Are you Charlie's daughter?" I nodded. Charlie was a permanent fixture at the La Push reservation. After the first and only time I went fishing there, I refused to go back.

"Um. I better go now. You can go back to doing… something." The words were barely out of my mouth, but they continued where they left off, effectively shutting me out.

Jacob Black was going to get it. Making a mental note to accompany Charlie on his next trip to the reservation, I turned a corner before I could hear Leah and Jacob making suggestive noises.

I was the first person in my English class. And as the classroom filled with people, I couldn't help but wonder if the rest of my time at Forks High would be full of Drama, with a capital D.

* * *

**OF COURSE SILLY BELLA! The only way you'll get a perfect high school experience is to dream one up! DRAMA IS COMING PEOPLE!**


End file.
